gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Niko Juan Maria
Consejo: Antes que nada hola y bienvenido a Wiki GTE, ya que has decidido participar en los Concursos quiero decirte que en lo personal me gusta a mi me parece divertido xD, en fin ire al punto debes colocar la plantilla en el articulo que seleccionaste (Cesar Vialpando), asi { {Art_concursante|Tu nombre de usuario}} de esa manera se sabe que tu lo trabajas y te evitas varias cosas creo que las principales son las normas del Concurso y pues las ediciones de otros usuarios bueno solo eso, mucha suerte! y un saludo. 20:35 20 ago 2011 (UTC) Gracias por el consejo, ya pongo la plantilla en el artículo. Y comenzaré a trabajarlo también. Un saludo y gracias por la info. 20:45 20 ago 2011 (UTC) Subpáginas Te estás pasando con tus subpáginas. Muchas, como ésta, son totalmente inútiles.-- 17:56 22 ago 2011 (UTC) Pfff!!! si vieras el susto que me diste xD. No te preocupes por las subpáginas, no crearé más. Pero, que yo sepa, no hay regla que te impida tener cierto número de subpáginas o sí...? Un saludo 01:54 23 ago 2011 (UTC) :Creo que sí, pero no recuerdo donde dice. Igualmente tienes algunas duplicadas (Niko Juan Maria/Userbox - Niko Juan Maria/Userboxes) y otras sin ninguna función o que no necesitan tener sub-página, como Niko Juan Maria/Páginas. :Esto no es una red social, ten más cuidado la próxima. -- 03:47 25 ago 2011 (UTC) Una disculpa si me excedí con el número de sub-páginas. Me gustaría ver la regla que te permita tener cierto número de sub-páginas. Y, si es necesario borrar, favor de avisarme. Un saludo 03:51 25 ago 2011 (UTC) Concurso Recuerda que queda un día para terminar el concurso. Avisa cuando esté terminado o de cuál es el estado del artículo. -- 00:58 26 ago 2011 (UTC) Sí, ya está casi acabado. Es que debido a la escuela, no me dio tiempo de acabarlo el fin de semana. 01:04 26 ago 2011 (UTC) Concursos -- 02:30 27 ago 2011 (UTC) Bueno, gracias. Pero el próximo concurso voy por el oro, jeje. Saludos y gracias por el premio. -- 02:56 27 ago 2011 (UTC) Felicitaciones!!!! Buen art. -- 13:31 27 ago 2011 (UTC) Gracias, Alejandro 14:19 27 ago 2011 (UTC) Imágenes Hola Niko, quería preguntarte ¿por qué reemplazaste la imágenes que yo había subido en el artículo Vertical Bird?-- 16:09 27 ago 2011 (UTC) Es que las mías tienen una resolución mayor y por lo tanto mejor calidad, mira, he puesto varias de tus imágenes que no tome yo en el artículo. Una disculpa si te molesto lo que hice, un saludo. 16:25 27 ago 2011 (UTC) :No, no, no, no me molesto, mejor, si las imágenes tuyas tienen mayor resolución mejor, cámbialas. Incluso puedes ir a las imágenes de la misión subidas po mí y abajo aparece un cartel "Reemplazar esta imagen", simepre y cuando tengan el mismo nombre descriptivo sino no te dejará. Saludos.-- 16:38 27 ago 2011 (UTC) :Ok. No sabía eso de "reemplazar esta imagen", bueno, de ahora en adelante lo usaré. Gracias por la información, saludo 16:57 27 ago 2011 (UTC) Consola y emulador Hola Niko, quería preguntarte que emulador de PS2 tienes, porque yo utilizó es PCSX2 para jugar al GTA: VCS, pero se me tida demasiado. ¿Qué tipo de configuración tienes? o ¿Es un problema de la placa de video?-- 21:59 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Perdon por meterme, pero yo tambien utilizo el PCSX2, para jugar el VCS xD.-- -- Uso el PCSX2, pero nunca lo utilizo, ya que cualquier GTA me corre demasiado lento y tarda mucho en cargar. Uso la configuración por defecto que traía el emulador, pero no le muevo a eso. Obviamente necesitaras un buen equipo para que corra bien, incluyendo una buena tarjeta de video. Según esta web, los requisitos son los siguientes: Mínimo *Windows/Linux OS *CPU: Any that supports SSE2 (Pentium 4 and up, Athlon64 and up) *GPU: Any that supports Pixel Shader model 2.0, except Nvidia FX series (broken SM2.0, too slow anyway) *512MB RAM (note Vista needs at least 2GB to run reliably) Recomendado *Windows Vista / Windows 7 (32bit or 64bit) with the latest DirectX *CPU: Intel Core 2 Duo @ 3.2ghz or better *GPU: 8800gt or better (for Direct3D10 support) *RAM: 1GB on Linux/Windows XP, 2GB or more on Vista Espero haberte ayudado. Saludos 22:23 28 ago 2011 (UTC) ::Los requerimientos mínimos los tengo, pero gracias por el dato .-- 23:15 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Muy Buenas Imagenes Oye Niko subes buenas imagenes tambien pueden ganarse premio puedes postularlas siguiendo las reglas las puedes encontrar escribiendo PID en el buscador. Gracias, de hecho ya he postulado una en PID. Y tengo planeado postular otra, una vez que haya finalizado esa. Saludos 22:28 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Imagen destacada Felicidades... -- 22:47 6 sep 2011 (UTC) PMD Felicitaciones! -- 18:24 10 nov 2011 (UTC)